La Princesse Déchue
by Gardienne de la Nuit
Summary: Peu de temps avant le tournoi des Tempêtes, Raffaele présente une nouvelle Elite à la Dague. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle Elite. C'est Le Spectre, l'Elite qui fait trembler le Kenettra depuis plusieurs années, aussi recherchée qu'Enzo. Elle…elle se jette dans les bras d'Enzo ? Et il ne la fait pas brûler ? Il ne la repousse même pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens,**

 **J'ai l'honneur de posté la toute première fanfiction sur Young Elites, alors j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. J'ai commencé cette fic parce que la fin du Tome 1 m'a traumatisée (façon de parler) et que le Tome 2 n'est pas encore sorti en français. Voilà, comme ça vous savez tout^^.**

 **Cette histoire sera raconté principalement par Luna (OC), mais certains chapitre seront du point de vue d'Adelina (comme celui-ci), et peut-être de Raffaele ou d'Enzo.**

* * *

 **Rating :** T pour la violence (On ne sait jamais)

 **Synopsis :** Peu de temps avant le tournoi des Tempêtes, Raffaele présente une nouvelle Elite à la Dague. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle Elite. C'est Le Spectre, l'Elite qui fait trembler le Kenettra depuis plusieurs années, aussi recherchée qu'Enzo. Elle…elle se jette dans les bras d'Enzo ? Et il ne la fait pas brûler ? Il ne la repousse même pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

* * *

 **La Princesse Déchue**

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Adelina Amouteru_

La porte s'ouvre et Raffaele entre, suivi par une jeune fille.

Elle porte une longue cape saphir dont la capuche cache ses cheveux et le haut de son visage. Un masque argenté aux motifs complexes recouvre ses yeux et sa joue gauche. La seule partie vraiment visible de son visage est sa bouche d'un étrange bleu glacé.

Je remarque qu'une petite silhouette s'agrippe à une de ses mains gantées. Sous une cape noire trop grande pour lui, je devine un petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir plus de sept ans.

La fille s'accroupit devant l'enfant, prend son menton dans sa main gantée et lui murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Nos regards sont rivés sur eux. Elle sort un couteau de sa cape et le lui donne. Il le serre de toutes ses forces. La peur se lit toujours dans les yeux de l'enfant, mais il a arrêté de trembler. Elle se relève et se tourne vers nous. J'ai l'impression qu'elle nous observe, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, ses yeux étant cachés par l'ombre de sa capuche.

Raffaele se racle la gorge avant de désigner les nouveaux arrivants.

-Faucheur, déclare-t-il, je te présente le Spectre.

A coté de moi, Gemma et Michel deviennent livides. Même Dante et Lucent tressaillent. Leurs peurs combinées à celle du garçon qui accompagne le Spectre réveillent mes pouvoirs et je vois des fils apparaître au-dessus de la tête des Dagues. Seul le prince et le Spectre n'ont aucun fils.

-C'est l'Elite la plus recherchée de tout le pays, me souffle Gemma dans un murmure. Autant qu'Enzo, si pas plus.

Je me raidis. Pour être aussi recherchée qu'Enzo, elle doit être aussi dangereuse que lui.

Le concerné qui arbore un léger sourire calculateur, s'approche d'elle. Il lui fait un baisemain.

-Le Spectre. C'est pour moi un honneur de rencontrer enfin l'Elite qui fait trembler le Kenettra depuis maintenant six ans.

Son interlocutrice esquisse un sourire. Je ne sais dire si c'est la couleur de ses lèvres ou autre chose, mais quelque chose de glaciale se dégage de ce sourire.

-Je suis également honorée de te rencontrer, Faucheur. J'espère que nous pourrons collaborer.

La tension augmente d'un cran si bien que de nouveau fils apparaissent. La voix du Spectre ressemble assez à celle d'Enzo : douce, raffinée, mais en même temps assez inquiétante. Qu'elle ait fait parti de l'aristocratie ne me surprendrait pas.

Je me rends soudain compte que Raffaele les regarde alternativement en fronçant les sourcils. Je songe que c'est parce qu'elle a tutoyé Enzo et que celui-ci ne la reprend pas avant de me dire qu'il y a autre chose. Je sollicite mon pouvoir et observe les fils au-dessus d'eux. Je me retiens de tirer dessus et remarque que leurs fils sont attirés comme des aimants par ceux de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. D'accord, je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoirs depuis très longtemps, mais quand même. J'échange un regard avec Raffaele qui est aussi perplexe que moi.

-Moi de même, répond le prince.

Il me faut une seconde pour comprendre au léger tremblement de sa voix qu'il est lui aussi désorienté. Il nous désigne.

-Laisse-moi te présenter les Dagues. (Il nous désigne tour à tour en commençant par Dante et en finissant par moi.) L'Araignée, Marchevent, L'Architecte, Voleuse d'Etoiles et Le Loup Blanc.

Le Spectre nous adresse un léger hochement de tête.

-Comme vous l'avez compris, je suis le Spectre et voici le Gardien, ajoute-t-elle en désignant le petit garçon.

Dante ricane.

-Le Gardien est un gamin de six ans ?

Le concerné relève la tête et foudroie l'Araignée du regard. Celui-ci recule d'un pas, l'air d'avoir le souffle coupé. Je ne sais pas ce que ce gosse lui a fait, mais c'est bien fait pour lui.

-Déjà j'ai huit ans, gronde le Gardien. Et sachez que je n'ai pas peur de vous. D'aucun de vous.

Même s'il est assez flippant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon. Sûrement à cause de ma prédisposition aux ténèbres. Je me retiens de secouer la tête et remarque que le Spectre a esquissé un sourire satisfait.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre, si court soit-il, vous a plu. Une petite (ou une grande^^) review serait la bienvenue.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Princesse Déchue**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Luna Valenciano_

Je suis le Messager dans un dédale de couloir descendant de plus en plus bas. Je sens Alessio s'agripper fermement à ma main au fur et à mesure que nous descendons et que le chemin s'assombrit. Je lui jette un regard et remarque qu'il tremble. Il est peut-être le Gardien, un Elite très doué et redouté, mais il n'a jamais que huit ans.

Nous arrivons devant une porte bordée de gemmes. J'observe le Messager tandis que la porte s'ouvre presque toute seule. Il a dû faire appel à la magie.

Nous entrons et nous retrouvons face à six personnes portant des masques et des capes. Je concentre mon attention sur la personne la plus en avant. C'est un jeune homme de mon âge, peut-être plus âgé. Je ne remarque rien de particulier à cause de son masque et de sa cape hormis une dague dessinée sur l'une de ses _manica_ et des gants en cuir. Le Faucheur, sans aucun doute. Je sens que la prise d'Alessio s'est encore resserrée sur ma main. S'il continue comme ça, je vais lui faire une engelure. J'inspire profondément pour canaliser mon pouvoir. Rien à faire, j'ai trop peur de le blesser. Je retiens un soupir et me baisse pour être à sa hauteur. Je prends son menton dans ma main pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux, à travers mon masque.

-Hé Gardien ! Je maîtrise la situation. Détends-toi.

Je prends un des couteaux attachés à ma ceinture et le lui donne. Il le tient fermement ce qui me fait esquisser un sourire.

-Si ça tourne mal, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

Il hoche la tête. Je me relève et regarde le groupe rassemblé derrière le Faucheur. Le Messager se racle la gorge et me désigne.

-Faucheur, je te présente le Spectre.

J'ai la satisfaction de voir le groupe blêmir derrière leurs masques. Le Faucheur, lui, ne montre aucun signe de peur, au contraire, il arbore même un sourire calculateur. Il s'approche de moi, prend ma main gantée et me fait un baisemain. Nos peaux ne se touchent pas, mais au moment où il la prend, je sens ma main chauffer et il me faut une seconde pour me rappeler que le Faucheur manie le Feu. La sensation s'intensifie et je commence à être légèrement mal à l'aise. Il lâche ma main et ma température corporelle retrouve sa froideur coutumière. Nos regards se croisent et j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je ressens un choque si violent que c'est un miracle que je ne sois pas tombée. Évidemment, je ne laisse rien paraître.

-Le Spectre. C'est pour moi un honneur de rencontrer enfin l'Elite qui fait trembler le Kenettra depuis maintenant six ans.

Sa voix me perturbe encore plus. Elle m'est familière sans que j'arrive à dire à qui elle appartient. Je me ressaisis et esquisse un sourire sans joie.

-Je suis également honorée de te rencontrer, Faucheur. J'espère que nous pourrons collaborer.

Je vois une étrange lueur traversé le regard du Faucheur mais je ne parviens pas à l'identifier.

-Moi de même, répond-t-il.

Il désigne le groupe derrière lui.

-Laisse-moi te présenter les Dagues. L'Araignée, Marchevent, l'Architecte, Voleuse d'Etoiles et le Loup Blanc.

Certains noms comme l'Araignée et Marchevent me sont familiers, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler des autres. Tu parles de rebels… Pathétiques. Dans mon ancien groupe nous étions tous connus à travers tous le pays. Le Spectre, le Gardien, l'Alchimiste, Magiano.

Je leur adresse un bref hochement de tête.

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, je suis le Spectre. Et voici le Gardien, j'ajoute en désignant Alessio.

La Dague la plus à droite –l'Araignée il me semble- ricane.

-Le Gardien est un gamin de six ans ?

Alessio le foudroie du regard. Il est peut-être jeune, mais extrêmement dangereux. L'Araignée recule d'un pas, le souffle coupé. Je regarde Alessio dont les yeux brillent de colère derrière son masque. Je devine sans peine qu'il a lancé son pouvoir sur la Dague.

\- Déjà j'ai huit ans, gronde le Gardien. Et sachez que je n'ai pas peur de vous. D'aucun de vous.

Je ne peux retenir le sourire satisfait qui m'étire les lèvres. Nos leçons ont portés leurs fruits finalement. Alessio croise mon regard et je lui adresse un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a bien fait. Il esquisse un sourire en coin qui pourrait choquer chez un enfant de son âge, mais, personnellement, je trouve ça mignon.

Le Faucheur nous observe un moment avant de dire aux autres de sortir. Certains semblent hésiter, mais ils finissent tous par s'exécuter.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Princesse Déchue**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Luna Valenciano_

-Je ne savais qu'il y avait encore des Elites de moins de dix ans, fait le Faucheur.

Je sais qu'Alessio aimerait répondre de lui-même, mais je sais aussi qu'il a assez de bon sens pour me laisser faire.

-Détrompe-toi, Faucheur. L'épidémie a commencé il y a dix ans, mais elle a duré plusieurs années.

-C'est vrai.

Il se tourne vers Alessio.

-Gardien, excuse l'Araignée, il ne connaît pas vraiment la politesse.

Mon sourire devient légèrement amusé. Je remarque qu'Alessio s'est détendu. Je ne peux pas vraiment le lui reprocher mais j'en ai assez entendu sur le Faucheur pour savoir qu'il est un très bon manipulateur.

-Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu tenais tant à me rencontrer.

Il me considère un moment avant d'hocher la tête. Il se dirige vers un coin de la pièce où sont disposés quelques fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Il s'assied et nous fait signe de l'imiter. Après une légère hésitation que je ne laisse pas transparaître, je m'exécute et Alessio s'assied à coté de moi.

-Tous les Elites servent la même cause, commence-t-il. Nous sommes tous considérés comme des renégats. L'ennemi à abattre. Du moins pour l'Inquisition et pour la royauté. Nous faisons tous la même chose : nous nous rebellons. A différentes échelles, certes, mais il n'empêche que nous faisons tous la même chose. Ton groupe et le mien sont les plus redoutés du pays. Et si nous faisions alliances ?

Je croise les jambes. Il a piqué ma curiosité.

-Continue.

-Je ne sais pas quel but vous poursuivez, mais moi, je veux renverser le roi et la reine. Reprendre ce qui nous revient de droits.

« _Ce qui nous revient de droit »,_ je songe, _il ne sait pas à quel point ce qu'il dit est juste me concernant._

-Faisons alliance, Spectre, et tuons le roi et la reine. Prenons le pouvoir.

Je le dévisage pendant un long moment. Je dois reconnaître que cette proposition est intéressante. Très intéressante. Et retrouver le palais, retrouver mon rang l'est encore plus.

-Magiano et l'Alchimiste n'accepteront jamais. Et je refuse qu'Alessio soit mêlé à ça, il est trop jeune.

-Je vous signale que je suis parfaitement capable de me battre.

Nous l'ignorons.

-Et toi, Spectre, qu'en penses-tu ? insiste le Faucheur. Accepterais-tu de faire alliance avec la Confrérie de la Dague pour prendre le pouvoir ?

Je souris.

-Avec plaisir.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Je sais ce chapitre est _vraiment_ très court. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à faire un chapitre de plus de trois pages avec cette fic... Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Adelina, comme ça vous êtes au courant.**

 **Si je ne réapparais pas avant... :**

 **Joyeuses Fêtes tout le monde !**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Princesse Déchue**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Adelina Amouteru_

Enzo les observe tour à tour durant de longues secondes avant de nous faire signe de sortir. Nous nous exécutons et Raffaele s'approche de moi.

-Tu as vu ça ? me demande-t-il.

-Si tu parles des fils, oui, je l'ai vu. Et vu ton expression, je me doute que ce n'est pas très courant.

Il secoue la tête comme s'il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'était comme si leurs énergies étaient attirées l'une par l'autre.

Nous marchons jusqu'à un jardin de la _Cour de Fortunata_.

-Qui sait, peut-être que ce sont des âmes jumelles, je tente de plaisanter. Après tout, sa voix ressemble assez à celle d'Enzo et elle est presque aussi grande que lui.

Le consort fronce les sourcils comme s'il envisageait sérieusement la question. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent. Il relève brusquement la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Et si tu avais raison ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Que veut-il dire ?

Il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute et nous marchons en silence jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je demande une fois la porte fermée.

-La première fois que tu as vu Enzo, tu ne l'as pas reconnu tout de suite ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Moi non plus. Et je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'a reconnu. Pourtant nous étions tous au courant de son existence même si nous n'entendions plus parler de lui depuis plusieurs années.

Je hoche la tête, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

-Et si c'était pareil pour le Spectre ?

-Je ne te suis pas.

Il réfléchit.

-Tu as dit toi-même que le Spectre était presque aussi grande qu'Enzo et que leurs voix étaient assez similaires. Leurs énergies sont attirées comme des aimants. Et sais-tu quel est censé être le talent du Spectre ?

-Non.

-Elle maîtrise la glace. Enzo maîtrise le feu. Et si, comme pour Enzo, nous ne l'avions pas reconnue tout de suite ? Et si même Enzo ne l'avait pas reconnue ?

Je commence à perdre patience.

-Raffaele, peux-tu en venir au but ? De qui parles-tu à la fin ?

-Luna Valenciano.

Je fronce les sourcils. Luna Valenciano ? Ce nom me disait quelque chose…Je réfléchis avant de regarder le Messager, les yeux écarquillés.

-Luna Valenciano ? La princesse ?

Il acquiesce.

-La sœur jumelle d'Enzo, ajoute-t-il.

-Il faut intervenir ! je crie. Ils ne se sont peut-être même pas reconnus !

Raffaele fait un geste apaisant.

-Du calme _mi-_ Adelinetta, elle était masquée et elle portait une capuche, elle n'a peut-être aucun lien avec elle.

La même voix, presque la même taille, le même charisme, la même façon de parler,… Non, je ne peux pas croire à de simples coïncidences. J'insiste :

-Oui, mais Enzo aussi était masqué et portait sa capuche, si Le Spectre est vraiment Luna, ils ne se sont peut-être pas reconnus ? Et puis tu as vu tout comme moi leurs fils qui s'entrelaçaient. Du jamais vu, même pour toi !

Il soupire.

-Et que veux-tu faire ? Aller prévenir Enzo ? Et si ce n'est pas elle ?

-Je prends le risque.

Je remets ma cape et attrape mon masque et me dirige à nouveau vers les tunnels. Le Messager ayant fait de même me rattrape en quelques pas.

-Veux-tu vraiment y aller maintenant ?

-Oui, il doit le savoir.

Raffaele soupire à nouveau et nous traversons la _Cour de Fortunata_ au pas de course. Nous arrivons devant la porte et le consort enclenche le mécanisme -dont il ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas encore montré le fonctionnement-.

Je m'attends à recevoir un grognement ou un regard agacé d'Enzo, peut-être même à devoir éviter un couteau, mais certainement pas à ce que je vois.

Enzo serre une jeune fille contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

 **Coucou les gens,**

 **Bonne année !**

 **Au sinon pardon pour le retard je pensais poster sur chapitre la semaine dernière et puis ben j'ai oublié... :D Je n'en suis pas très fière mais je n'aurais pas su l'arranger...**

 **Avis ?**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Bises Psychotiques**


End file.
